


Wouldn't Be Heaven Without You

by orphan_account



Series: 'Imagine Your OTP' 100 Word Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 word drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first 100 word drabble inspired by this prompt on the 'Imagine Your OTP' tumblr:<br/>1). Imagine your OTP growing old together. One day, Person A wakes up to find Person B has died peacefully during the night.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wouldn't Be Heaven Without You

**Author's Note:**

> The first 100 word drabble inspired by this prompt on the 'Imagine Your OTP' tumblr:  
> 1). Imagine your OTP growing old together. One day, Person A wakes up to find Person B has died peacefully during the night.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

At seventy-eight, Dean's time is coming. He can feel it in his bones, see his years on the lines of his face. 

The night he dies is no different to any other. He and Sam curl up in bed and Dean holds Sam until he's asleep. He kisses his hair gently, drifts into a deep sleep and never wakes again. 

Less than a year later, Sam dies. 

"Sammy." Dean's smile is wide. "Ready?" he asks, gesturing to the road leading away. 

"You waited?" 

"Sure I did. Wouldn't be Heaven without you. C'mon. I wanna see our 'best of'."


End file.
